Blue Skies, Dark Nights
by ChrissyWhissy
Summary: For her, he was willing to love the moon." A collection of Remus/Lily drabbles, written for BonniDolle's The Twinkle Challenge. Revamped
1. Shooting Star

s h o o t i n g s t a r

**s h o o t i n g s t a r**

A shooting star. A symbol of hope. Make a wish, her mother had said when she was little, and a bright star had suddenly crossed the sky, leaving a trail of light in its wake. It was soon gone, and she hadn't had a chance to make her wish.

He was her shooting star. Creating light in the darkness of her life, giving hope, an opportunity for wishing. But it would be gone soon, and she had learned long ago that wishing was too often in vain.

A/N;; Kind of short… They'll get longer, though. Review please!


	2. Black

b l a c k

**b l a c k**

She didn't like the color black. It was too strong, too definitive. There was only meaning to black. You would say black, and all you got was a feeling of badness, of hopelessness. It wasn't like red, which could be either love, or blood, or bravery, or a thousand different things.

So, whenever she was in this kind of mood, there was only one word for it- black. A black mood. The kind of mood that sat upon your heart, heavy and depressing, sucking the hope out of you. All you could do was wish it would be over soon.

_It was such a mood that had gotten hold of her that night. The blackness threatened to engulf her, as much as she tried to resist it. She sat on the window seat in the common room, gazing out on the night sky, sparkling with a thousand stars and their light. Some said it was black, but she disagreed. A thing so beautiful could not be black._

_It was late, just an hour before midnight. But she did not care, not tonight, with the black mood so much in possession of her. She yearned for that sky to be above her, the starlight shining on her skin, and not just twinkling faintly through the window._

A/N;; Review please!


	3. Midnight

m i d n i g h t

**m i d n i g h t**

Midnight. The witching hour, a book she had once read as a child called it. She had shivered in her bed, putting down the book for a moment to let all the delightfully chilling possibilities of such an hour wander in her mind. _The witching hour. _She could not explain its appeal to herself, but it was there, sending goose bumps down her back when she thought of it.

_"Kind of late to be wandering aimlessly outdoors, no?"_

_"Remus," she smiled, turning to face him, "You scared me."_

_"You haven't answered my question," he teased, smiling back as she began walking again, him beside her. "It's nearly midnight. You know, as a Prefect, it's my duty to give you detention."_

_"As well as mine, to give _you _detention."_

_"Fine there, we're even. But seriously, what are you doing out here?"_

_"I like taking nighttime strolls. Outdoors if possible. My guilty pleasure, if you will. But what are you doing here?"_

_"I came after you. I- we need to talk, Lily."_

_She stopped in her tracks. This, this was what she had been afraid of. This is what she had known must be prevented at all costs. But here he was, wanting to talk. Couldn't he see this would ruin everything?_

_"I don't want to talk." Her voice was cold. She would not make the same mistakes again._

_"Fine." That surprised her. He gave in, as easy as that? But it was for the better. _

_But no. He was taking a step toward her, leaning in. She was frozen in place, her mind not taking in what was happening. She could just stand there, breathing in his scent, knowing what was about to happen and not being to do anything about it. She didn't _want _to do anything about it._

_Their lips met, for only a fraction of a second. She wanted it to last longer, she needed it to last longer. But she mustn't. She ran, as the clock chimed midnight._

Midnight truly was a magical moment. Too bad she had ruined it for herself.

A/N;; Review please!


	4. Starlight

**s t a r l i g h t**

A star, she figured, was a lot like the moon, but smaller. Of course, it only _looked _smaller. In reality, it was much, much bigger than the moon. But just as cold, just as distant. The stars lit the sky up with their hard, white light, and they always would, no matter what. Sometimes, she wished she could be as indifferent.

_"Lily, wait!"_

_She ignored him. Be cold, be distant, be indifferent. Harsh if you have to. It had always works for her, it would work now. She mustn't break._

_"Lily!"_

_Still she did not turn, she did not stop. She must ignore her shallow breathing, the pounding of her heart. She could give in, she yearned to give in. But she mustn't. Nothing good would come out of it, except momentary pleasure. But there was more to life than this moment._

_He was closer. She could hear his footsteps as he ran, echoing in the empty hallway. Be strong, be wise. Don't break._

_He was there; he was gripping her shoulder, turning her around. She resisted feebly, knowing she would not succeed in breaking free. "Lily…"_

_His amber eyes were pleading, his expression that of helplessness. She had him in her power, she knew. The Lily of days past would have used him shamelessly, broken his heart for the fun of it. But she couldn't, not anymore. Parts of her fumed at herself for going soft, letting a guy change her like he had. But she didn't regret it, not really._

_"I- I can't. It wouldn't be right, it'll never end well. We might as well save ourselves the heartache." She blinked back the tears. She would not break, she wouldn't. She must be a star, indifferent. Her light will shine regardless- she could not let anyone turn it off for her. _

_"And then what? Ignore each other from now till forever? We can't do that. You know we can't, Lily."_

_"We can try."_

_"Be indifferent to each other for the rest of our lives? Be cold, distant, as if nothing ever happened? We're just humans, not gods."_

He was right, in the end. You could hope, you could try. But in the end, it was only the stars and their light that could remain forever indifferent.

A/N;; Review please!


	5. Moon

**m o o n**

She's always loved the moon.

_She was little, five or six. "Tuney, what's the moon?" she asks, as she gazes up at the big shape hanging in the sky. _

_"It's made of cheese," explains her sister, but she shakes her head. "Can't be. Cheese is icky, and the moon… It's beautiful. I think the moon is a woman, who was trapped in the sky. And it must be awful uncomfortable up there, so she changed into the moon."_

_"A woman can't get trapped in the sky."_

_"Yes she can."_

_Tuney doesn't bother answering._

She's older now, much older. She knows the moon is not made of cheese, nor is it a trapped woman. But on cold nights, when she can't sleep, she goes out and gazes at the moon. It reminds her that it is easy, so easy, to be cold and distant, like it is. But if you choose the way of the moon, you're alone, hanging in the sky, and nobody knows you. So she does not choose the way of the moon, though it's sometimes easier.

He's always hated the moon. The moon is the source of all his problems, the moon makes him suffer. The moon is, always has been and always will be, his worst enemy.

But for her, he's willing to love the moon.

A/N;; Review and be loved!


End file.
